Handjob
by EnglishTelephone
Summary: Si dos cabezas trabajan mejor que una... Dos manos también, ¿verdad? {twincest!América x Canadá} PWP.


**Handjob**

Aquella mañana, el viento corría frío y era, definitivamente, el día perfecto para no salir de casa, así que Matthew agradecía profundamente poder quedarse en la cama. Con siniestra satisfacción, apagó el despertador, que sonaba ruidosamente a su lado, acurrucándose entre las cálidas sábanas, como un niño que puede faltar a la escuela.

Sin embargo, si de algo podía estar seguro el estudiante en ese momento era de que ya no era un niño. No, señor; sobre todo porque la erección que latía pulsante entre sus piernas tenía mucho que decir al respecto de la madurez del chico. Algo fastidiado, porque lo que realmente le apetecía era dormir hasta que se olvidara de qué año era, Matthew le echó un vistazo a su "amiguito", levantando una ceja.

— ¿De verdad tenía que ser hoy?— preguntó, dándose luego un golpe en la frente, porque... ¿en serio le estaba hablando a su pene?

Aunque realmente, no era un mal momento para ponerse cachondo. Mejor entonces, que por lo menos podía solucionarlo, a en mitad de una exposición o algo así (no sería la primera vez que le ocurría, ni a él ni a sus compañeros). Definitivamente, no era en absoluto un mal día para hacerlo, porque además sus compañero de cuarto y hermano sí tenía cosas que hacer esa mañana, así que no estaban allí y él no tendría que irse al baño a ocuparse de su problema.

Con un suspiro, se bajó los pantalones de pijama y la ropa interior de un tirón, sin siquiera molestarse en apartar las sábanas y con demasiado frío como para pensar en algo más higiénico que eso. Con una mano helada -siempre las tenía como témpanos de hielo durante el invierno- rodeó su insistente erección, siseando por la chocante sensación, pero en cuanto comenzó a mover el brazo, el frío desapareció, dejando paso al sordo placer.

Era delicioso y su miembro estaba más duro de lo que solía, fruto de la frustración sexual a la que estaba sometido desde que la época de exámenes había comenzado. A veces se preguntaba cómo un joven de su edad podía aguantar tanto tiempo sin tener sexo, o por lo menos sin aliviarse a sí mismo. Normalmente, estaba demasiado cansado o no tenía ni siquiera tiempo para dormir, así que la actividad que estaba realizando justo en aquel momento era casi imposible de llevar a cabo, y aquello tenía su precio... Un precio que realmente no quería pagar, porque en cierto momento de esos cuatro años que llevaba de carrera, había comenzado a ver atractivo a...

Sacudió la cabeza en cuanto sus pensamientos tiraron por ese escabroso camino, queriendo concentrarse en otra cosa, porque lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era pensar en cierta personita que andaba rondando demasiado a menudo por su cabeza incluso mientras se masturbaba. ¡No, no, no!

Movió su mano más rápido, queriendo terminar cuanto antes con aquello y volver a dormir, pero la cara de... seguía apareciéndose en su mente, y estaba seguro de que no podría acabar tan fácilmente si se desconcentraba cada dos por tres intentando no pensar en él. Porque sí, los pensamientos del rubio los ocupaba un hombre.

Por fin, casi diez minutos después, Matthew decidió rendirse a su maldito subconsciente y su mente se inundó de una sonrisa que parecía estar dispuesto a volverlo loco. Y en cuanto lo hizo, la cosa fluyó mucho más suavemente. Ya notaba ese cosquilleo en su estómago que indicaba que estaba a punto de correrse cuando, sorpresivamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un cansado Alfred entrando.

— Hey, Mattie— lo saludó su gemelo, probablemente inconsciente de sus ojos como platos y de lo que ocurría debajo de las sábanas en aquel momento, sin otra cosa en la cabeza que tirarse en la cama y aprovechar un par de horas de sueño.

— Alfred... ¿Q-qué haces aquí?— preguntó el chico, obviamente consternado, tratando de ocultar entre la marea de sábanas sus sucias acciones.

— Bueno, he terminado antes de lo que pensaba el examen, así que voy a dormir... ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó, notando entonces el sonrojo del más joven por quince minutos y su manera de revolverse entre las sábanas.

— No me digas que... — comenzó entonces, cayendo en cuenta— ¡Joder, Mattie, eso es asqueroso! ¿¡Por qué no lo haces en el baño?! ¿Qué pensarán las limpiadoras cuando vengan a hacerse cargo de tus sábanas y las vean llenas de...?

— ¡Al, cállate!— exclamó el contrario, muerto de vergüenza por haber sido pillado en tal falta— Ni que tú no lo hubieras hecho nunca... — murmuró contrariado, con cara de querer asfixiarse a sí mismo con la funda de la almohada.

— Bueno, sí, pero...

— ¿¡Entonces?! ¿Qué derecho tienes a recriminarme?— bufó, cruzándose de brazos, aunque escondiéndolos inmediatamente después bajo las sábanas, pues tenía la mano derecha llena de líquido preseminal.

Alfred parecía haberlo notado, porque una evidente risa se escapó de sus divertidos labios.

— Estás muy gruñón, ¿eh? Veo que te he interrumpido en un mal momento...— bromeó, estallando en carcajadas inmediatamente después.

— ¡Que te follen!— explotó entonces él, muerto de vergüenza y decidido a no volver a mirar nunca más a su hermano a la cara.

Sin embargo, estas palabras parecieron empujar alguna palanca de la perversa mente del mayor, porque de repente sus risas cesaron y una extraña pero más que siniestra sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Te parecerá bonito decirle eso a tu gemelo, ¿eh?— soltó con voz seria, sentándose en el borde de la cama del otro y mirándolo directamente, haciéndolo ponerse muy nervioso— Tan gruñón... — suspiró entonces de forma extraña— ¿Y no será, Mattie, que el que quiere que se lo follen eres tú?

Matthew abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar tales palabras de boca del mayor.

— ¿P-pero qué demonios...?— comenzó, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar, porque Alfred apartó todo lo que le cubría de un tirón, dejando al descubierto su todavía incipiente erección.— ¡Al! ¿¡Qué coño haces?!

Como si no lo hubiera escuchado, el rubio se le quedó mirando como si su pene fuera algo fascinante que valiera la pena mirar. Matt lo observó hacerlo, sin saber bien qué decir o cómo reaccionar... al menos hasta que el otro acercó su mano a su entrepierna.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo, maldito perver...?!— el menor ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando un ramalazo de placer le recorrió toda la espalda y lo hizo retorcerse, y todo debido a los dedos de su hermano apretándolo con suavidad justo en la base— A-Alfred... p-para de... somos herm...

Sin embargo, el chico no parecía dispuesto a parar de nada, porque la reacción conseguida había sido mejor de lo esperada. Con un sonido de autocomplacencia, levantó la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los de Matthew con una seguridad que dejó al otro de piedra.

— Tú... — dijo con suavidad, rodeando el duro sexo del contrario con su mano derecha— No quieres que pare— aseguró, dando un pequeño tirón que, para mortificación del otro, le arrancó un gemido.

— ¿P-pero qué dices?— trató de defenderse Mattheww, con voz quizás demasiado trémula como para ser tomado en serio— M-más te vale p-parar de una vez o...

— ¿O qué?— preguntó Alfred con tono burlón, comenzando entonces a mover su mano con poderío— ¿O te correrás como un adolescente?

Estas palabras dejaron desarmado al chico, que sin saber realmente como contradecirlo, porque su mano le estaba dando demasiado placer y ya había estado a punto de terminar hacía unos minutos, simplemente decidió dejarse llevar por la extraña aunque deliciosa sensación de que una mano ajena lo ayudase a relajarse.

Aunque más tarde lo negaría, pronto, sendos gemidos escaparon de sus carnosos labios, causando una enorme satisfacción en el mayor. Tenía que admitirlo, tal vez se le había ido un poco la cabeza al hacer aquello, pero los resultados estaban siendo demasiado geniales. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que tendría a aquel tímido chico entre sus dedos? Y menos literalmente. Podía notar el miembro del menor pulsar, deseoso de liberar el líquido blanquecino y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, pero Alfred no era una persona complaciente, ni mucho menos, y... ya que había llegado hasta allí... ¿por qué no jugar un poco más?

Las caderas de Matt se movían al ritmo de la habilidosa muñeca del contrario, y su mente estaba ya en otra parte, notando su orgasmo muy próximo, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, estaba muy agradecido a su gemelo por ayudarlo en tan fastidioso trabajo como era masturbarse, haciéndolo mucho más placentero. Pero cuando pensaba que ya no aguantaría más, la mano que lo acariciaba se detuvo de golpe, arrancándole un gemido de insatisfacción y logrando que mirase al mayor con ojos asesinos.

Este solo rió, apretando entonces su miembro por la base, negándolo por completo de su casi conseguido orgasmo y casi haciéndolo llorar.

— Alfred... Alfred, por favor...— pidió lastimosamente, demasiado desesperado por lograr correrse como para importarle suplicar.

— Ay, Mattie~— murmuró sin dejar de reír— No seas tan impaciente... Te dejaré terminar, pero dime una cosa... ¿Te ha gustado lo que te he hecho?

— Tú... ¡No bromees con esas cosas! Y déjame acabar, por favor...

— Contéstame o seguirás eternamente así— lo amenazó

— ¡Sí, joder! ¡Me ha gustado!

— Así me gusta... Y dime, ¿verdad que te hubiera gustado más si yo hubiese sido Gilbert?

— ¿¡Qué?!

— Admítelo, he visto como lo miras...— gruñó su hermano, apretando su mano más fuerte, casi haciendo al otro agonizar

— Sí, mierda... Me hubiera gustado más que fueras Gilber... — admitió de forma completamente patética.

— ¿Era tan difícil contestar, Matthew?— preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta le dio un par de rápidas caricias al sexo del contrario, que sin aguantar más, se corrió sobre sus manos entre estertores del placer más absoluto, tan fuerte que se manchó hasta la camiseta.

El chico jadeó, demasiado satisfecho para decir nada y demasiado cansado como para querer pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero eso no evitó que un gemido, mezcla de asco y excitación se le escapara cuando observó al mayor limpiarse el semen que había sobre sus dedos con la lengua, luciendo genuinamente agradado.

— ¿A-Al?— consiguió preguntar cuando su respiración se hubo calmado, varios minutos después— ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

— Porque me apetecía~— fue la única respuesta del mayor antes de levantarse de la cama, estirándose cuan alto era— Todo el mundo necesita una mano amiga de vez en cuando, ¿no?

No sabiendo como reaccionar ante esa respuesta, Matthew se encogió de hombros, susurrando un quedo gracias que apenas llegó a los odios del contrario, sintiéndose bastante raro porque... después de todo eran gemelos.

— Pero recuerda— Alfred se dirigió hacia la puerta, girándose a mirarlo solo un momento— Ahora me debes un favor— y sin esperar a que el otro reaccionara, salió de la habitación, dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca y demasiados pensamientos confusos en la cabeza.

**Hola~**

**Últimamente escribo mucho de Hetalia... que raro (?) Esta vez traigo un poco de incesto, porque a todos nos gusta, aunque sea muy en el fondo (?) y aunque no estoy segura de que América y Canadá puedan considerarse como gemelos o hermanos realmente en el canon, para mí siempre lo han sido (?)**

**He de admitir, que esto es la adaptación de uno de mis fics al fandom de Hetalia, así que espero que las personalidades no parezcan muy forzadas ;_;**


End file.
